fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Blitz
初音ミク -Project DIVA- Blitz (Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Blitz) is the ninth and latest main installment in the Project DIVA series. The game will be released on August 30, 2016 in Japan, for the Wii U, which is a first for the series. It will also be released in America for the Wii U on an unknown date. The game's theme song ("Shoutër") is composed by halyosy. Gameplay Like previous games, the player will play along to an animated PV as they time and input buttons on the Wii U gamepad to color icons that appear on the screen. By default, the buttons that show up are A, X, B, and Y, unlike previous installments where players clicked the triangle, square, circle, and cross buttons. When an arrow appears, you must click the corresponding colored button along with the direction of the arrow with the D-Pad. When stars appear, you must flick the control stick or sticks. When rush appears, you must click the corresponding buttons repeatedly or flick the control sticks repeatedly. Though this game was made for the Wii U, it is actually not recommended that you play with the gamepad. Along with the release of the game was a controller (The DIVA Controller) made specifically for classic PS4/PSP, which is styled like a pro controller but has PS4 controller buttons. When you connect the controller to your game, the ABXY icons change to triangle, square, circle, and cross. New Features Modes Story Mode This is the second time that a Project Diva game has had a storyline-based Story Mode. In this mode, you play as the six vocaloids through a variety of missions as you advance through different chapters. Each chapter has different objectives, and there will be a different song to play each time. Every time you complete a chapter, the player will be rewarded with either diva points, story-exclusive items for the DIVA Rooms, and much more. Free Play Mode This mode is pretty much like the past Project Diva games where you start off with a set number of songs and unlock more as you progress. Your progress in story mode and your progress in free play mode do not affect each other. Blitz Mode Blitz mode is an all new mode brought to the Project Diva Series. In this mode, you get to compete against people around the world in order to rank up and get the best prizes. At the start of the game, you are at the C- rank. In order to rank up, you must continue to battle against people and gain rhythm points. The rankings are counted at the end of every week at midnight. If you have enough rhythm points and are high enough in the ranks, you will rank up. The rankings and the requirements to rank up are as follows: *'C-:' Requires you to be in the top 5,000 *'C:' Requires you to be in the top 5,000 *'C+:' Requires you to be in the top 4,500 *'B-:' Requires you to be in the top 4,000 *'B:' Requires you to be in the top 4,000 *'B+:' Requires you to be in the top 3,500 *'A-:' Requires you to be in the top 3,000 *'A:' Requires you to be in the top 3,000 *'A+:' Requires you to be in the top 2,500 *'S:' Requires you to be in the top 2,000 *'S+:' Must remain in top 1,000 in order to stay in S+ In a blitz battle, you will play three randomly chosen songs out of the game back-to-back and try to earn the highest score. Your combo is not lost in between songs, so the key to winning is keeping a long combo. Don't worry- you get to choose what difficulty you want to play on, and everyone you will be competing against will be in the same rank as you. However, choosing an easier difficulty will reward you with less rhythm points for winning, which makes it more difficult to rank up. Song List Normal Songs Medleys Note: All medleys are Live PVs Trivia *This game contains the most solos for all of the Vocaloids besides Miku Category:Rhythm Games Category:Music Games Category:Wii U Games